


A Bliss of Another Kind

by thecarlysutra



Category: Thunderheart (1992)
Genre: Food, Food Porn, Fruit, M/M, Presents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 19:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thecarlysutra/pseuds/thecarlysutra
Summary: On presents, and being present. Written in response to Slash the Drabble prompt #510: champagne.





	A Bliss of Another Kind

  
Ray didn't drink and Walter didn't like wine, so the champagne went untouched. Some distant relative who didn't know either of them properly had sent it as a Christmas gift, and Ray wrote a thank you note for it even as Walter rolled his eyes. 

“I got a present for you, honey,” he said. 

Ray frowned. “It's not Christmas yet.”

“This ain't a Christmas gift. Just a little something.”

It was a bag of ripe pears. Ray smiled, and selected the greenest, breathed in its delicious, fresh scent. 

“Where did you get these?” 

“The general store. I gave Kenny twenty bucks to hold some good fruit aside for you any time they get some in.”

Ray's expression softened. “Really? You did that for me?” 

“Of course.”

Ray took a bite of the pear, his eyes squeezing closed blissfully. Walter watched Ray's plush mouth suck at the pear's soft flesh, the juice running down his chin… It was almost obscene, and Walter felt himself getting hot. 

Ray finished the fruit, threw away the stem, and rinsed the juice off his hands. Then Walter pulled him into his arms and kissed him deep. Ray closed his eyes then, too, just as blissfully.  



End file.
